fireball_all_star_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter Ewers
Baxter Ewers is the main protagonist in Real Life and a playable character in Fireball All Star VS+. His in-game rival is DobermanGirl. Biography THE AUTISTIC ONE He was simply born in the Lynchburg Hospital in January, 27th, 1999 from his mother and officially named after Baxter the cat from the Meow Mix commercial in the 1990's. Baxter possesses good human strengths and feats given from his mother, he can run fast, use some minor weapons in his moveset which one of them as his special attack named "Slisher" which is his own blade. Baxter also can acess a hidden technique called "Ao Kineshisu" or meaning "Bluekinesis" which allows him to use blue fire like aura. Arcade Opening Baxter Ewers is seen in his house around the Dawnridge neighborhood on his computer until he hears about what is going on, he soon stands up and runs out of the house hearing about an enemy that has been rumored to destroy all mankind and the human race. Rival *'Name: 'DobermanGirl *'Reason: '''Baxter walks fast in the rival room looking around quickly finding the enemy until he encounters DobermanGirl, the two look at each other as DobermanGirl begins to scather her claws asking him if they team up to find the enemy together, baxter looks into her beauty but just declines it because he can sense that DobermanGirl will betrayed him, DobermanGirl knows his thoughts since she has betrayded many people before she stopped, the two get angry and prepare for a battle. *'Connection: Both Baxter Ewers and DobermanGirl have been lazy people in their home series. Baxter is lazy on video games and computer time while DobermanGirl is similar to that of himself. Both are strong and fast on their ways possessing best feats and few weaknesses. Baxter understands a Animal's feelings and DobermanGirl knows too much of the Human Race. Both lack minor species in their home series like Furries in the Real Life series and Humans in CatFighter. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Come Catch Me: '''Baxter smiles crossing his arms saying, "Come Catch Me!" *'Is that all?: 'Baxter gives the opponent a thumbs down. *'Punks!: 'Baxter yawns in tiredness and looks at the opponent saying, "Punks these days!" Quotes *'When Selected **"I got some time to fight!"' **"My fists are hard as metal!" **"Get ready for this!" *'Pre-Match' **'"It's on!" *'Item Pick up' **'"Hmm..not bad" **"Unique style!" **"I'll take this!" **"I'll take that!" **"I'm a maniac with weapons!" **"Oh yeah!" **"Who's ready for a whipping!" *'Special Attack' **"How about that?" *'Successful KO' **"Adios Punk!" **"Back were you came from!" **"Calm down!" **"I putted ya down fast!" **"Did that caught you off guard!" *'Respawn' **"I didn't see that coming!" **"I wasn't ready!" **"What was that for man!!!" **"I almost got killed!" **"My Aura is on steroids!" **"Gotta be kidding me!" **"Now it's on like King Kong!" **"I can't be rid of!" *'Taunt' **"Don't hit me too much!" **"I got this on my own haha!" *'Support Character' **"Help me out!" *'Ultimate Special' **'"The Power.....has......awaken in me....." Moveset *Walking Speed: 2/10 *Dash Speed: 5/10 *Step Speed: 3/10 *Jump Height: 4/10 *Double Jump Height: 4/10 *Flying Speed: 3/10 *Weak Attack: オーラパンチ (Aura Punch) - Baxter jabs forward with blue fire around it quickly. *Strong Attack: ブルー拳 (Blue Fist) - Baxter punches with his right then his left. *Range Attack: ブルーウェーブ (Blue Wave) - Baxter shoots out with one hand as a blue energy of aura appears to shoot out hitting all opponents. *Dash Attack: ブルーニー (Blue Knee) - Baxter hops forward with his knee out. *Jump Attack: Leg Kick - Baxter kicks very weakly in the air. *Special Attack: Stinger - Baxter takes out "Slisher" and dashs horizontially across the screen, stabbing anyone who gets in his way. *Weak Combo: ブルー暗殺拳 (Blue Assassination Fist) - Baxter punches twice before kneeing the gut and gets out "Slisher" and slashes many times before finishing it with a stab forward. *Strong Combo: ハートのピュア (Pure of Heart) - Baxter punches twice hard and does many punches. knees them and finally finishes it with a sharp step kick. *Blocking: Blue Shield - Baxter blocks with blue energy around himself. *Counter: You're Over! - Baxter quickly pulses out Blue energy at the opponent saying "You're Over!" *Guard Break: Azule Fist - Baxter uses his right hand into a fist and uses the left arm to move it on his hand like a gun possition and does a straight forward punch breaking their guard. *Support Character: Gunther Ewers - Baxter's younger brother comes in and beats the crap out of a nearby opponent. *Ultimate Special: The Final Cresent of the Hidden-Piercer - Baxter takes out "Slisher" and points it forward as he raises it up transforming, Baxter's hair turns black and becomes waist-length. A dark blue, bandage-like carapace forms around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black, flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered jeans on his lower body becomes dark blue as well as the shoes being completely dark. He then rises up his "slisher" and then slams the sword down, its also a OHKO at the Tip. Intro and Outro Intro Screen *'Brutal Fight: '''Baxter looks to both sides, then turns and gets into fighting position while saying, "I guess i'm gonna have a brutal fight." Winning Screen *'Awesome!:' Baxter does a spin kick and pose. Losing Screen *'It's Over: '''Baxter gets upset and falls over in pain. Results Screen *Win: Baxter stands triumphantly and smiles, occasionally brushing his shoulder. *Lose: Baxter looks away from the camera embarrased. Costumes Trivia *Baxter Ewers and Baxter share the same name, however with a different personality meaning separate. *Baxter Ewers is one of the two characters to debut on the Xbox 360 First before coming to the other consoles, the other being Catdude. *Despite being in Pop culture, he has certain powers in video games only. *When Baxter says "I putted ya down fast!" meaning that he once took down a bully in school who had been trying to humilate him. *In Baxter's Bio it says that he dosen't have alot of friends meaning that he was heavily teased and bullied badly by other kids. This is the main reason he's solo in his universe. Category:Fireball All Star Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Fireball Studios